¿Qué elegirías?
by angel-Utau
Summary: Primavera, última hora, una revista con un juego absurdo y adolescentes aburridos. "Tienes que elegir entre tu pasión y lo que diga la revista". Recuerda que no debes hacer preguntas si no quieres oír la respuesta.
**Dissclaimer:** Soul Eater no es de mi propiedad, si no que le pertenece a Atsushi Okhubo; solo es mía este raro fic que no se cómo ha surgido...

* * *

El día había amanecido soleado, era perfecto para salir con los amigos, pasear por el parque, tomar algo, jugar al baloncesto, o incluso para tumbarse en un banco al solecito y dormirse lentamente por el calor... Pero para desgracia de Sparoit era un día lectivo, y en vez de poder disfrutar del buen clima de primavera, debían estar metidos en un aula escuchando a Stein nombrar las partes de un mapache a medida que lo iba diseccionando. Aunque tampoco estaban tan mal, sentados en las últimas filas, al lado de las ventanas donde corría un chorro de aire fresco, que aliviaba la sauna que se había formado en la clase, con el cantar de los pájaros y lejos del macabro espectáculo y del bisturí de Stein.

Maka estaba leyendo, a su izquiera Soul, que medio dormitaba medio ojeaba el libro de su técnico, y a su derecha Kid colocando siméticamente sus lápices, Chrona estaba entre ambos, pasándole los lápices a Kid; Black Star junto a Soul, sobando al lado de Tsubaki, que dibujaba camelias en un folio compartido con Patty, que dibujaba jirafas degolladas mientas su hermana leía una revista de moda juvenil. Cada cual con sus cosas, ignorando la clase y el estruendo de la primera fila, o casi.

Se oyó un golpe sordo y varios murmullos lejanos que fueron aumentando hasta desvelar por completo a Soul.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido?

Nadie contestó, esperando que alguien hubiese estado milagrosamente atento, pero nada, fue Maka la que acabó levantando la mirada del libro y se inclinó hacia delante intentando capatar algo.

-Uno de la primera fila ha vomitado, y creo que otro se ha desmayado, parece que su compañero.

-Y por eso nosotros nos ponemos atrás en las clases de Stein, y porque Black siempre acaba desangrado en la enfermería por los bisturís. Lo que me sorprende es que tú también hayas venido, y encima que no estés prestando atención.

-Eso digo yo hermano-Black Star despertó de la nada, sin gritos ni saltos, todavía estaba aplatanado- ¿Estás bien Maka-soy-la-mejor-de-la-clase? Deberías haberla dejado en casa Soul, a ver si nos va a contagiar a todos e intercambiamos papeles, ¿te imaginas ser un sabelotodo?

-Ya.

-¡Black Star!/¡Maka-chop!

Ninguno de los restantes supo quién de las dos habló primero, ni que maka-chop llegó antes, solo llegaron a tiempo para ver a Tsubaki con sudor frío por la nuca, a los dos imbéciles sangrando en la mesa y a Maka retomando su lectura como sin nada.

-Vaaaale, ¿Cuánto queda de clase?

-Diez minutos.

-Gracias Patty ¿Qué os parece si hacemos el juego de...

-Espera Liz- Kid la interrumpió, mirando su parte de la mesa con desconfianza- Hay algo que no cuadra, no parecen simétricos.

-¡Deja los malditos lápices Kid o te juro qu-

-E-espera Liz-san-Chrona acercó una temblorosa mano hacia los lápices de Kid y removió tres de ellos- ¿Y a-a-ahora? ¿Mejor?

-...Chrona, no creo que pueda quererte más en este momento... Puedes proseguir Liz.

La pistola respiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos mientras murmuraba cosas no muy agradables por la risa de loca que producía en Patty.

-Os iba a proponer jugar a _¿Qué elegirías?_ Son una serie de preguntas que se vuelven cada vez más comprometedoras, en las que tienes que elegir entre dos cosas. Lo he leído en la revista, es que ya me la he terminado y no se qué hacer estos últimos diez minutos.

Todos, excepto Maka que estaba metida en su libro, se miraron los unos a los otros, y cedieron con desgana, no tenían nada mejor que hacer, era última hora, y no les apetecía tener que aguantar las quejas de Liz así que... Se dejaron llevar a un mar de preguntas absurdas como _¿_ _Qué elegirías? ¿Una semana en una granja o en un hotel de_ _lujo?_ A medida que pasaban rondas algunas preguntas se volvieron un poco comprometedoras, pero supieron esquivarlas con sutileza, de tal modo que no se produjo ningún rechazo grupal o deseos destructivos de odio hacia alguno de ellos.

-Bueno bueno chicos, pasamos a la ronda final, donde debéis elegir entre vuestra pasión y lo que os ofrezca la revista.-Liz intentó hacerse la misteriosa, pero no tuvo el efecto deseado.- Te toca Patty. Tienes que elegir entre las jirafas y la..Familia.

-Mmmmm pues, a las...la...Familia.

-Tsubaki elige entre ayudar a los demás y la... ¿Paz mundial? Que revista tan rara. Bueno, elige.

-La paz mundial, eligiéndola ayudo a muchas personas.

-Te has librado Tsubaki, no me explico como tienes tanta suerte. Eres el siguiente Black, elige entre ser un dios y el amor, esto se pone interesante...

-Yo...eh, esto...¡El gran Black Star no tiene por qué responder a eso! ¡Pasa al siguiente!

La cara de los demás fue épica, _¿cómo puede no elegir el amor? ¿Quién es capaz de hacer dudar a Black para que no elija la opción de ser un Dios?_ Cada uno con una idea y una cara diferente mirando al enfurruñado mono humano (más mono que humano según algunos)

-Vaale pues, Soul te toca, eige entre el Jazz ¿verdad?, vale y ... Viajar.

-Mmmm Bueno, me gustaría viajar, pero me da pereza eso de preparar las cosas y madrugar, así que me quedo con el jazz.

-¡¿En serio qué mierda le pasa a esta revista?! ¡Menuda mierda de preguntas!, Respira Liz, resira, todavía queda gente.

-Chrona, tienes que elegir entre el señor rincón y...Una cita en la playa

-Elijo al se-señor rincón.

-¡Kid esto es culpa tuya! ¡¿Por qué dejas que se quede en los rincones?!

-Porque son simétricos, y si hace que esté más segura, no tengo inmpedimento.

-Bien. Vale, Ahora te toca a ti. ¿Simetría o poder supremo?

-Liz ¿De verdad? ¿Hace falta que responda?

-¿Otra vez la simetría? ¿No la dejarías de lado? ¿Ni por todo el poder del mundo? ¿La vida eterna? ¿La mayor fortuna? ¿E amor?

-Mi amor es la simétria, y Chrona. Ríndete Liz.

-Voy a quemar esta revista de mierda. Ha sido lamentable, las únicas preguntas comprometedoras han sido las de Patty que ha respondido correctamente- la susodicha apartó la mirada mientras gurdaba el folio con jirafas disimuladamnete- y la de Black, que ni siquiera ha contestato.

-Yo, el gran ore-sama le traspaso mi pregunta a...a...¡Maka!

-¡¿Qué?!

Maka levantó la mirada del libro confundida y molesta, para luego retroceder asustada en su asiento al ver la mirada de Liz.

-¿Por qué me miras así Liz? ¿Qué pasa? No me he enterado de las reglas, estaba leyendo.

-No te preocupe Maka todos nos vamos a ir contentos, seré breve, tienes que elegir entre dos cosas, tu pasión, algo que te encante, y lo que te toque en la revista.

-¿Solo es eso? Vale, dime.

Error, si Liz sonreía así era por algo.

-Maka, tienes que elegir entre los libros y...- se hizo un tenso silencio- tus amigos.

-Los libros, por supuesto, lo otro es más prescindible.

-¿Acabas de decir que tus amigos son más prescindibles que los libros?

Tos se inclinaron hacia ella con una mirada clavada a la de Stein. Había contestado tan rápido, ni lo había pensado. Silencio. Tensión. Una gota de sudor por la frente de la técnico.

-¿Amigos? jajajajajaja, había entendido caminos; por supuesto que os elijo a vosotros, se que soy una rata de biblioteca pero no erigiría a los libros por encima de las personas, y menos por encima de vosotros. Que cosas tenéis, jajajajaja

Antes de que alguno pudiese decir algo el timbre que indicaba el fin de las clases sonó provocando el usual revuelo al salir de clase, consiguiendo la distracción de Sparoit.

* * *

-Vamos a llegar tarde...

Habían quedado en la cancha de baloncesto para echar un partido, no podían desperdiciar lo que quedaba de día, pero Maka estaba tardando mucho. Con un suspiro cansado fue hasta su habitación, tenía la puerta un poco abierta y la oía murmurar, con curiosidad terminó de abrirla, con cuidado de no hacer ruido por si tenía la oportunidad de encontrar a su técnico en paños menores.

Pero vio algo mejor.

Estaba subida a la cama, de espaldas a él, sosteniendo un termómetro pegado a la bombilla de su cuarto mientras murmuraba números. _34, 35...36...37_

-Maka- el brinco de saltador olímpico que dio no tuvo precio- ¿Qué haces?

-Etto...eemm, me encuentro algo mal, tengo treinta y siete de fiebre, cof cof

-Ya.

-Soul, exactamente ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

-El suficiente.

-...No es lo que parece.

-¿Y qué es lo que parece? Ilumíname.

No sabía que hacer, llorar o reir, finalmente se decantó por la sonrisa socarrona, nunca fallaba.

-Pues, parece que estoy fingiendo estar enferma para no ir al partido, pero no es para nada lo que pasa.

-...Caminos, claro que si, caminos- la estrechez de los ojos verdes le aceleró el pulso, era temerario, o adicto a la adrenalina- No te juzgo, pero, no se qué pensaran los demás.

-¿Cómo los demás?

-Si, bueno, recuerda la mirada que te echaron en clase, imagínate cuando lo recuerden y sepan que elegirías a los libros y no a ellos, claro, si se enteran.

-¿Me estás chantajeando Evans? Porque no te conviene.

-¿Qué elegirías? ¿Qué se lo cuente a los chicos y Liz te obligue a salir, o coger mis turnos de cocina de esta semana?

-Has pisado la bomba Soul Evans, atente a las consecuencias.

Se podía oler el peligro, el aura de Maka, el brillo en sus ojos, la relajación instantánea de su cuerpo y la tranquilidad que desprendía. _ **Corre Soul Evans,**_ es lo que parecía decir la situación. Pero no lo hizo, no retrocedió, ni siquiera cuando su técnico se acercó a él, y mucho menos se quiso apartar cuando empezó a besarle fieramente, con desesperación, y no se negó ni se resistió cuando le quitó la camiseta, solo se dedicó a corresponderla de la mejor manera. _Si esto es el chantaje de Maka no me importaría dejarla en evidencia más a menudo._ Ingenuo que no notó como iban saliendo del cuarto lentamente, que no notó la camiseta en la otra punta de la habitación de Maka, y mucho menos notó la sonrisa en boca de esta.

De un momento a otro, con una fuerza inesperada, le empujó contra la pared del pasillo, y rápida como un rayo se encerró en su habitación.

- _¡Blair! ¡Soul está sin camiseta y con la cremallera bajada en el pasillo!_

Y todo se resquebrajó, la palidez y el nerviosismo se acoplaron a su sistema mientras intentaba que su piernas respondieran, pero todo empeoró cuando escuchó un sugerente "Soul-kun" al final del pasillo, y el sonido de un cascabel cada vez más cerca.

-Hija de... Bien jugado Albarn, bien jugado.

 _ **Moraleja: No hagas preguntas de las que no quieres oír la respuesta.**_

 _ **Moraleja dos: No chantajees a Maka Albarn.**_

* * *

Hola hola hola hola people n.n

 _¿Qué haces aquí Kate?_

Pues publicar un fic mazo raro que como ya he dicho en el dissclaimer, no se de dónde ha salido... Pero bueno, sus palabras me han terminado de convencer para publicarlo así que...

Como dije, aprovecharía la semana santa para adelantar trabajo, pero seré sincera y admitiré que solo he adelantado los últimos días incluyendo este. NO es culpa mía, y vuelvo a recalcar el NO, si no de biología y química (bueno, solo de biología), y la inspiración que ha llegado tarde, pero ha llegado.

Aprovecho para decir, que gracias por los comentarios en "Debajo de la Talla M", el décimo cap está ya en proceso, tengo escita una tercera parte (que tengo que revisar, porque estoy teniendo problemas con el Word), así que si la inspiración y mis estudios lo permiten si que tardaré menos esta vez (pero como siempre, solo son suposiciones).

Espero que hayáis pasado unas felices vacaciones, los que hayáis tenido, y los que no, que las que tengáis próximamente sean felices xD

Gracias por leer, muchos muchos kisses y hasta la próxima.

 _Disfrutando con: Tequila- Café Quijano_


End file.
